


Reverse the Polarity

by orphan_account



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Genderfuck, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-03
Updated: 2010-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starmen have a lot of settings on their beams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverse the Polarity

How was I supposed to know the Starmen had a sex-changing beam? Jeff stood in front of a full-length mirror, arms akimbo, usual trousers replaced by a green tartan skirt. Paula was behind Jeff, placidly combing newly-long blond hair.

Youre cute, Paula said helpfully. How about being Jessica?

I dont _want_ to be cute. Jeff was pouting. Or Jessica.

Most boys would be thrilled. Paula smiled despite herself. She started to tie one of her pink ribbons into Jeffs hair.

Jeff prodded his mostly-flat chest, grimacing. Im not most boys.

What will Tony say? said Paula.

Lets _not_ find out.

**Author's Note:**

> If Jeff has girlparts, but is pretty sure he's a boy, is he still a boy? (Hint: YES. Accordingly I swapped a pronoun from the original draft; as it stood I felt less like I was being cute and more like I was being gender-normative.)
> 
> Wrote this like a year ago; just moved it over from dA. It is cute. It is not high art.
> 
> This is actually closer to my final characterization for Paula and Jeff (then and now, I was working on my huge, glacially slow EB series) than what I was writing at the time!


End file.
